fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuno Katou (Save the World)
Contents Yuno Katou is a member of the Chosen. A group attempting to stop the efforts of the evil None from corrupting the Multiverse. Born in a world where her father completely rules everything. She has never had to work for anything, never had to pay for anything. She values the "Katou" family name deeply and looks up to her father and her older siblings, going as far as trying to imitate them in some instances. Personality Despite Yuno's anti-social and violent attitude which was created because of her lack of friends due to people fearing her family, she's actually quite naive in a lot of aspects. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown | Unknown Name: Yuno Katou, Yuni Katou Origin: Save the World Gender: Female | Female Age: 15 | A few hours old (Biologically 15) Classification: Human, Chosen Affiliation: The Chosen (Save the World) Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Via Telekinetic enhancement), Accelerated Development, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Telekinesis), Flight, Durability Negation (Can negate durability to an extent via manipulating the bones and organs inside a person's body), Limited Telepathy (Can read surface memories), Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Able to control lightning bolts from storm clouds. Able to shape a cloud into a middle-finger), Probability Manipulation, Duplication, Self-Resurrection, Information Analysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Limited Invulnerability, Limited Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is able to talk to an in-story version of her creator YungManzi), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Chosen, her past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (As a Chosen, she is unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Chosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Chosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Probability Manipulation and Supernatural Luck (Much better than Yuno's), Magic, Statistics Amplification, Hamon and Chi Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation (Via Hamon), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can heal a broken neck and broken bones via Hamon), Forcefield Creation (Can create Magic barriers), Limited Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is able to talk to an in-story version of her creator YungManzi), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Chosen, her past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (As a Chosen, she are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Chosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Chosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind) 'Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Possesses almost all of Gengorou Makabe's power)| At least Small City level+ (Stronger than Yuno, possesses Gengorou Makabe's power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Is somewhat comparable to other Chosen) | Sub-Relativistic (Is faster than Yuno) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class K with telekinesis | Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with telekinesis | At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level+ '''(Can fight Yuni) | At least '''Small City level+ (Is stronger than Yuno) Stamina: High | High Range: Hundreds of Meters | Standard Melee Range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: A Long Sword, many other weapons within Pocket Dimension Storage (Katana, Minigun, Rifles, Grenades, Magic Shield Piercing Warheads, and Rocket Launchers) | A wooden Long Sword, many other weapons within Pocket Dimension Storage (Katana, Minigun, Rifles, Grenades, Magic Shield Piercing Warheads, and Rocket Launchers) Intelligence: Average | Average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Yuno (Third Stereo Sphere) '| '''Yuni (Third Stereo Sphere) ' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Female Characters Category:Save the World